


Hide and Seek

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Horny Thorin, M/M, light rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of a spoiler smut fic for diety at death's door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be included as a chapter but it can be considered and event that takes place nonethless

Thorin ran through the dense forest as quietly as possible. He didn't want to give his position away to his target. A spot of white glimmered through the trees and the young prince slowed his steps and crept closer, hiding behind a thicket. He was still too far away but could see the white shape walk around the trees. The dwarf laid on his stomach and started to crawl under the bushes.  
  
  
Thorin grunted as his ankles were grabbed and he was yanked out. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the orc behind him. Azog knelt down with his knees on either side of Thorin's legs and leaned to bury his nose in the prince's dark locks. Thorin's back curled as he felt the orc sniff his hair. He chuckled and shifted onto his back, staring up at the orc grinning down to him.  
  
  
“Fine, you win.”  
  
  
Azog's lips curled, revealing his pointed teeth. Thorin leaned up on his elbows in an attempt to kiss the orc but Azog stood and walked away. The dwarf looked perplexed at the orc's back. Azog sat on a large boulder and watched the dumbfounded prince eyeing him. As Thorin continued to stare, a giant long tongue slicked across his head. The prince curled in disgust and looked at the massive warg's head huffing at him. The white warg pressed her nose into his head and sniffed, tickling the dwarf's ear. Thorin chuckled and pushed her away.  
  
  
“Enough Lûl!”(Daisy)  
  


Thorin stood quickly as Daisy huffed at him before walking towards Azog. Her tail whipped at the dwarf sending him back to his knees. A low chuckle rumbled out of the Orc's chest. He stroked he warg as she curled under his palm. Thorin glared at both of them. Daisy climbed on the rock and rested behind her master. Azog grinned at the dwarf prince and leaned back against his warg, tapping his fingers against his thigh.  
  
  
Thorin watched the orc carefully, eyeing the fingers trying to send a message to his thick skull. Thorin smiled and walked over, standing between the orc's knees. The prince climbed up the orc's body and pressed his forehead into Azog's chest, breathing in the orc's scent and relishing in the heat against his skin. Azog crept his hand under the dwarf's chin and tilted Thorin's head back. Thorin smiled and grabbed the orc's wrist, pulling it away. The dwarf stared into the orc's eyes seductively as he began to lick Azog's fingers into his mouth.  
  


Azog watched the dwarf prince's eyes flutter as he lost himself sucking on the orc's large fingers. Thorin groaned as he let the fingers slip out, licking them one last time. He smiled and kneeled on the orc's thighs, pressing his palms into the orc's chest. The dwarf rolled his body against the orc trying to convey his needs.  
  
  
“Brîz horngaz-izub?”  
  
  
Thorin was becoming accustomed to the dark language, noting the same word the orc often spoke to him during a teasing play. The prince groaned, rubbing his hips into the orc's belt. Azog grinned and wrapped an arm around the dwarf's back, pulling him tightly against the orc's body. Thorin's mouth was invaded by the orc's tongue diving in for a taste. The prince felt the orc's licked hand head down his spine and Thorin slipped his thumbs into his breeches to slide them over his rear, giving Azog quick access. Azog felt the prince's desperate desire and teased the dwarf's entrance.  
  
  
Thorin moaned and tried to curl his arse into the orc's fingers but Azog held him tight. A pitiful whine crawled over Azog's tongue as his dwarf struggled for more than just his light touching. He rubbed his finger tip constantly in circles around the dwarf's needy hole. Thorin gave up trying to get attention to his rear and focused on rubbing his clothed erection against the orc's belt. Azog's grin grew wider and he removed his tongue and flipped the dwarf around so his back was pressed against the orc's body. His arm kept Thorin in place as he brought his fingers to tease the dwarf's hole again. Thorin growled and hissed at the orc.  
  
  
“Dammit orc do not tease me.”  
  
  
The prince gulped down a whimper as Azog nibbled the dwarf's ear until he was lost in gigglish moans.  
  


As the dwarf writhed on his lap, Azog slipped his finger into the dwarf's muscle. Thorin let out a loud moan as the large appendage breached him slowly. Thorin's own hands were small compared to the orc's and even though he played with himself waiting for their next meeting, Azog's fingers were far superior in size.

 

Azog's hand stopped moving into the dwarf and stayed still. His other hand released his hold on Thorin's stomach and combed through the dwarf's hair pulling his head back so Azog could watch his little dwarf moan. Thorin rocked his hips against the orcs hand and chuckled when he realized Azog's intentions. The prince raised his arms and grabbed onto the back of the orc's neck for support. He arched his back and repositioned his feet on the orc's thighs squatting and raising himself against the orc's fingers. Thorin licked his lips as he moaned and rode on Azog's lap.  
  


Azog chuckled and combed through Thorin's hair, watching his dwarf's moans curl into smiles every so often. The prince was pleased with just that one finger and rode faster, moaning out the orc's name. Azog ran his teeth across the dwarf's sensitive ear and listened to the pitch change in his moans. The orc groaned and removed the dwarf's hands from his neck, bringing them down to Thorin's chest. He wrapped his arm tight around the dwarf's body, pinning Thorin's arms to his chest and lifted him higher. Thorin let out a confused grunt and leaned his head against Azog's neck. Azog licked his face before diving his finger in quickly and watched his dwarf squirm in delight. Thorin's mouth dropped and his moans rattled against the trees.  
  
  
The dwarf pushed against the orc's lap till he was standing and his head hung over the orc's shoulder. His breaches slowly slipped down as Azog fingered him relentlessly. Thorin's cock twitched as moaned from the orc purposely attacking his pleasuring gland. The prince's pleasure grew and he humped the air waiting for his orgasm to come. Azog thrust his finger into his dwarf harder until Thorin trembled as his cum shot out onto the orc's leg.  
  


The prince panted and the orc withdrew his fingers, bringing his dwarf to rest on the rock where he sat. Thorin looked up through half lidded eyes and smiled as Azog leaned down and licked into the prince's hole, wetting it with vast amounts of his saliva. Thorin squirmed weakly from the orc's large tongue. He panted and closed his eyes as Azog took his position and penetrated his dwarf easily. Thorin rolled his head back moaning as the orc thrust into him. The prince's eyes eventually shut and his moans died off as he drifted to sleep from the prolonged pleasure absorbing his energy.  
  
  
Azog continued long into the night until he finished satisfying himself. He chuckled when he pulled out and watched his cum drip out of the sleeping prince's stretched hole. Daisy woke and glanced to her master before curling into herself. Azog picked up his dwarf and placed him in the space open enough for the dwarf to fit in Daisy's fur. The orc then sat down and rested his head on her hip, stroking her leg before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick lately and its been difficult to write


End file.
